Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur: You will always be my #1 Rap Sheet Name: Bulbasaur Pronouced: BULB-a-sor Pokedex number: 1 Alias: The starter that nobody picked, #1, The first Pokemon Typing: Grass/Poison Group Affiliation: Kanto Starters, Kanto Dex, Starters, LittleCup Tier, Grass/Monster Egg group Abilities: Overgrow (Hidden: Chlorophyll) Gender: 87.5% Male/ 12.5% Female Metric Measurements: 0.7 Meters/ 6.9 Kilograms Often seen with: Ivysaur, Venusaur, Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore Leveling Rate/ Base Friendship: Medium Slow/ 70 How to obtain Bulbasaur Generation One In most of Generation One, Bulbasaur is obtained by choosing him from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. However, in Yellow it can be obtained from a girl in Cerulean City if your Pikachu's friendship is high enough. Generation Two In Generation Two, it's obtained by the Time Capsule, trading from Generation One, or an Event Generation Three In Generation 3's main games, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, it is either obtained through trade from FireRed or LeafGreen, or a certain Event. In FireRed and LeafGreen, you can pick Bulbasaur from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. Generation Four In it's main games, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, Bulbasaur can only be obtained through Trade from HeartGold and SoulSilver. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, it is a reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red. Generation Five In Black and White, the main games of the generation, it can be obtained from the Global Link Event. In the Black2 and White2 games, it is either obtained from the Poke Transfer or an Event. Generation Six In X and Y, you can choose Bulbasaur from the Kanto Starters after battling Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, you can either trade it from X or Y, or use the Event. What the Professors told us about Bulbasaur = Professor Oak says the seed was planted on its back and it grows with this Pokemon. He also says that it can go many days without eating using the Photosynthetic energy and Glucose in its bulb. Professor Elm usually repeats the findings of Professor Oak, but he also says that there are nutrients stored in the seeds and bulb, and are crucial to the growth of Bulbasaurs. Professor Birch says it loves to nap in bright sunlight, and while napping, the bulb is preforming Photosynthesis Professor Rowan only basically repeats the findings of Professor Elm. Professor Juniper exactly repeats Professor Rowan, who just restated the findings of Professor Elm. Professor Sycamore was more intrested in finding out how the Mega Evolution of Venusaur works and repeats the findings of Professor Elm Anime Appearances Ash's Bulbasaur This Bulbasaur debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village episode or something. He was one of the Pokemon living in the Hidden Village, and he used Pikachu to battle and catch Bulbasaur. He left Ash's party in Bulbasaur.. the Ambassador! when Ash sent him to Professor Oak's lab to be an ambassador to two arguing groups of Pokemon. May's Bulbasaur When Ash was traveling in Hoenn, his companion and rival May captured a Bulbasaur in Grass Hysteria! It remained through the rest of her Hoenn journey. In the episode The Right Place and the Right Mime she left her Bulbasaur to learn from Ash's while she went with Ash and their group to challenge Kanto's Battle Frontier. She retrieved it during her Johto adventure and it evolved all the way into Venusaur. Evolution Line Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16, and Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur at level 32. Here are the evolution lines of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Stats HP: 45 Attack:49 Defence: 49 Special Attack: 65 Special Defense: 65 Speed: 45 Total: 318 Type Chart for Bulbasaur Super Effective Against you: Flying-2x, Psychic-2x, Fire-2x, Ice-2x Not Very Effective Against You: Fighting-1/2x, Water-1/2x, Fairy-1/2x, Electric-1/2x, Grass-1/4x Normal, 1x, damaging types: Normal, Dark, Bug, Ground, Rock, Poison, Steel, Dragon, Ghost Most Recent Sprite: Bulbasaur's X,Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire sprite